Keep Moving
by we'll-fade-away
Summary: The Avox Girl's story, really. What she did, why. Written before Mockingjay so her name's different and stuff.:P


Keep Moving, _The Avox Girl's Untold Story, _a one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Just wanted to say that I DO NOT own, nor say that I own, the Hunger Games or its plot or characters, as they belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins; I own only this story and the things I created in it. If someone's already written something like this, please tell me nicely. Not like, "Juuuu stolz sum1 elses storrriiiieee!!!1!" or anything, just politely tell me and I can delete this, 'kay?

**A/N**: Hey, guys, Allie here. Er, first Hunger Games fanfic, first oneshot. Criticize, praise, flame (but only with an explanation - flaming has to include constructive criticism, people), whatever. But you do know that you want to review, right?

. . .

**Keep Moving**

_The Avox Girl's Untold Story_

_. . .  
_

"_This is stupid! Why should we force people to kill each other?"_

"_Stop talking, Lotti."_

"_Leave her alone, Mrs. –"_

"_You, as well, Rik."_

"_But it doesn't make sense, having kids murder other kids just for our entertainment!"_

"_Be quiet, Lotti."_

"_It's not fair! We shouldn't punish the districts for something that happened so long ago!"_

"_I'm calling the office!"_

"_But it doesn't make sense! It's not right or moral or ethical! We should stop!"_

"_Principal Loggay, I need your help here in room seventeen."_

"_No! Rik, run."_

"_Run where?"_

"_The window!"_

"_Principal Loggay, you're needed _now_ in room seventeen!"_

"_Run!"_

The words that never should have been spoken. A conversation I wish that had never taken place. If I hadn't spoken out, my brother and I would not be running now, sprinting at full speed through bushes and trees, our hearts beating out of our chests. The scene replays so many times in my head, seeping into my dreams and into my ears as natural as my heartbeat.

"Rik?" I call, panting. He doesn't turn his head to me or give a signal that he heard me, but I know he has. "I'm sorry." _If only you hadn't stood up for me,_ I think. _Maybe if we weren't in the same class at school. _

He shrugs slightly, trying to push away what I've said. Each morning as we rest in a secluded spot, he tells me that it's all right, that it isn't my fault. He tells me that he feels the same way as I do, so we would be running by now anyway.

We're both out of breath, as we've been running for days, weeks, maybe. Scarcely eating, barely sleeping. The clothes we wear on our backs are faded and tattered. Because as soon as our teacher called the school's office, we knew we were in trouble. The principal would contact the mayor, the mayor contact the president. And we would be done for.

My long auburn hair whips behind me. Sweat glistens on my pale skin, and I shiver inadvertently. _How many times do I have to apologize, _I wonder, _before Rik finally admits that it's my fault?_

"We've got to stop soon," says Rik, finally turning to me. His gruff voice is wheezing slightly. "It's getting light out."

I steal a glance upward through the treetops. The dim stars are disappearing into the lightening blue sky. We travel at night and rest in the day, because if they're out there searching for us—which I'm sure they are—they'll be looking in the daytime and would easily spot a pair of running eighteen-year-olds galloping through the forest.

In a few minutes, we are taking cover in dense underbrush, our skin being scratched with thorns. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I try to shift into a more comfortable position.

"It isn't your fault," Rik says, the same words he's spoken for days. I let the words hang there as I wiggle around some more. A couple moments later, I hear his shallow, even breathing.

Because I know that he can't counter my words in his sleep, I murmur in response, "But it is." Then I settle carefully down into slumber.

"Lotti, wake up!" I hear Rik gasp urgently. He's shaking me awake, and I try to shove him away. It feels like I've only had a few minutes of sleep.

"What?" I demand, beginning to pull myself out of the hiding spot.

Quickly, Rik follows me out and answers, "We've got to go, or else they'll catch us."

"It's daytime, Rik," I argue, fear setting in—they could be targeting us at this moment. "They'll see us even better now."

"It doesn't matter," Rik replies. We're on our feet now, and Rik grips my arm, tugging me forward.

I stare at my twin in confusion, then anger. He's endangering us! The sun is out, sending bright white rays through the cloudless sky. Where we are right now, there are barely any treetops to cover us. A hovercraft could come from nowhere at this very minute. Heat flushes my face. We could be exposed now, in the light of day....

Shaking out of his grip, I get back down to my knees, then on my back, so I can take cover again in the underbrush.

Rik falls to his knees, grabs my wrist, and continues, "They'll be on our trail, you know. It's been days, so they're bound to find us soon; they've probably sent out several search parties by now. We've got to go."

My anger immediately fades into worry. I can never stay mad for long; if whoever makes me upset and has a good enough reason, I forgive them as quickly as a deer can run. I nod somberly and stand up again.

I realize I must have slept for at least an hour or so as I look nervously back up at the sky. "Let's go, then," I say shortly. "We haven't got any time to lose."

Rik and I hurry to the thin covering of trees. We stick low to the ground, sometimes crawling through bushes and climbing tree limbs where the ferns and other growths are too thick to wade through. The forest is getting harder to navigate through, and it's slow going.

"Where are we planning to go?" I ask Rik eventually, swinging to my feet from a low branch.

He doesn't look at me when he says, "I don't know. District Thirteen, maybe. Or the wilderness beyond it." With horror, I stare at him.

"We wouldn't be safe there!" I choke out, though I know he's right. It's our only alternative, really. Where else would we be safe? Not back in the Capitol with our parents. Not in any of the other districts, because when they take a count of the population at the Reaping, they'll notice us and know we're not from there.

Rik stares at me expectantly and I say, "All right, we will." He gives a faint smile and gets to his knees to get past a bush. I follow him wordlessly.

The silence feels heavy on my shoulders, another burden added on to many others. My eyelids sag low. I feel tired, as I only rested for an hour. All this walking has helped in that factor as well. Groaning quietly, I tread after my brother. He takes immediate notice of my mood, but I turn away so he can't say anything.

After a while, I become aware of the growling in my stomach. I stop for a second. "Lotti, come on, let's go," Rik orders.

"I'm hungry," I reply. "Can we stop for a while, so we can eat?" It's as if he can read my mind because inside I'm crying. _I'm hungry, I'm tired. Rik, we've got to stop. You look tired, too. Oh, I just want to go home. I miss Mom and Dad. I wish that I had never said anything. I'm sorry, Rik. _

"Let's find some berries or something," says Rik. We stomp through the woods for a little bit until we come across a small bush of blueberries. I practically rip them off their stems and gobble them down, my twin beside me doing the same thing.

Soon, the bush is foraged of berries, but I'm not full. It seems like the little food I've eaten has awakened the hunger full force.

I search for a couple more berries, but my scratched hand comes up empty. Suddenly, I hear something, or rather, nothing. All the birds have stopped singing, the animals stopped rushing through the trees.

Rik and I break into a full-speed run. My head and heart pounding as one as my legs pump hard, flying over low bushes and wildflowers that grow low to the ground.

We sprint blindly through the woods for what feels like hours. The danger we are now in is obvious; the hovercraft will be coming soon.

_I wish I hadn't spoken out against the Capitol._

I fight tears. My legs are scratched by thorns, and they hurt. I have sudden cramps from running. "Oh!" I gasp as I trip over a branch.

Rik says, "Get up, Lotti! Get up!"

But it feels as if my will has left me. I know we're going to die or worse. Why had I had to have that conversation that day? Why had I involved my brother?

"I can't," I whimper, lying there on my stomach like an idiot.

"Get up!" urges Rik. "We've got to go! We've got to keep moving!"

The look on Rik's face is indescribable. A mixture of horror, pain, anger, and so many other things. This look fuels me, and I literally jump to my feet. Even if I don't want to do anything else, I want to help my brother, because I dragged him into this, and I've got to try to get him out of it, or at least try.

A few seconds pass and we're on the move again. I keep telling myself to keep moving; if I don't we'll be caught for sure.

Every time we enter a new area of the forest, the birds all stop chirping. It's almost as if they know that by being near my brother and me, they are in danger.

As far as I know, that could be true.

Sweat courses down the back of my neck, and I wish that my hair was not so thick. I grimace and follow Rik close behind. Finally, the thick undergrowth clears. We aren't exactly in a clearing of any sort, but it's certainly more open than where we have been.

Every bird is silent, save one. It lets out a single chirp, like a warning. Both my brother and I know what is about to happen; we've seen it enough watching the Hunger Games every year.

Frantically, my eyes scan the area. There's a shelf of rock that maybe we could hide in.

Two pairs of eyes are staring back at me.

There's a girl and a boy hiding in that shelf of rock. They look alike: both with dark hair, gray eyes, tanned skin. I realize how awful Rik and I must look to them, with our tattered clothing and heavy eyes and raggedy hair. Like stowaways, like we're in trouble with the law—which of course, we are.

I feel frozen. I can't run to them, so I shout, "Help us!" I glare into the girl's eyes. She looks young, but she also looks like she could help us. "Please, help!" My voice is cracked and hoarse with fear.

Neither of them answers.

Then my brother and I look up simultaneously. A shining silver hovercraft, appearing out of nowhere in the clear blue sky. My green eyes grow wide with terror. I hear Rik choke out, "We have to keep moving, Lotti."

But I still can't move. I know he can't, either. _Why won't the girl and boy help?_ I yelp in my mind. _They have to help! Come on!_ But they can't read my mind; they won't come and help. I know it's too late.

Suddenly a roughly woven net falls from the hovercraft, and I'm wrapped up in its interior. At about the same time, a long spear with a head with a serrated edge attached to a gleaming cable shoots downward.

It happens so fast. It strikes my brother through the chest, and his eyes seem to glaze over immediately. "Rik!" I screech in absolute revulsion and dread. Then I am silent as we are both dragged up into the hovercraft.

I can't help but say for one last time, "I'm sorry," to my brother even though he cannot hear me.

_I'm sorry for dragging you in to this. It's all my fault._

_. . . _

Was it alright? Was the ending crappy? Please, tell me what I can improve on and whatnot. Because I want to improve, and I'll take criticism. Read my disclaimer if there's another story like this. Thanks, those of you who reviewed. :)

-Allie


End file.
